


Another Story 番外故事（俠盜一號番外）

by EvaLee7521



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: （俠盜一號番外）
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 2





	Another Story 番外故事（俠盜一號番外）

當俠盜一號的消息傳出來時，所有反帝國的叛軍都歡呼了好久。

這裡是倫敦星，一個堪比衛星的極小行星。

由於創建者的私心，這裡像極了百年前那個藍星還在鼎盛時的某個名為「倫敦」的都市。這裡的建築與制度都與當年的大英帝國一樣；只除了帝國軍的進駐。

帝國軍於二十年前進駐了倫敦星，挾帶著強大的武器與軍人。人們從一開始的起而反抗，到後來的默默接受，也只不過是轉瞬之間的事。當所有的政府機關、軍警機關都為帝國做事時，你能怎麼辦？

葛雷格里．雷斯垂德身為倫敦星執法機關的一名督察，夾處於政府與人民之間也已經有十五年了。他今年四十七歲，再過十三年就可以迎接職涯的退休，可他想他應該等不到那一天。

他正是倫敦星反帝國地下組織的叛軍領導之一。而他們，正準備製造一場比美當年法國大革命的行動。

他認為他的處境比任何一個人都還要艱難，因為他的愛人正是代表倫敦星的政府化身。他從開始計畫的那一天起，就做好了被自己愛人舉發並逮捕的心理準備，可是時間一天一天的過去，他的日子卻始終沒有結束。

葛雷格里忍不住狐疑地看了他的愛人一眼。麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯，號稱當代最聰明的人物之一，另一位則是他的弟弟－－夏洛克．福爾摩斯，警察機關新蘇格蘭場的諮詢偵探。 所有人在他們面前就像是幼稚園兒童，連下一秒想尿尿他們都會知道。所以，他們怎麼可能不知道叛軍準備要起義的這件事？

「嗯？」優雅吃著牛排的麥考羅夫特抬起頭來，挑眉示意詢問。

「…沒事。」葛雷格里繼續悶頭吃著自己的牛排。

「你說你下個月會開始比較常加班？」喝了一口紅酒，麥考羅夫特詢問。

「嗯，年底了，一堆文件要解決，煩死了。」葛雷格里抱怨地說。「希望我能有時間和你一起過聖誕和新年。」

麥考羅夫特理解的點點頭。「年關將至的時候總是讓人心情浮動。你說對嗎？」他對著葛雷格里微笑地說。

後者看著他，努力思考他這句話裡面到底是不是有什麼意思。「是啊。」

他們敲擊彼此的紅酒杯，叮的一聲輕響迴盪在彼此的耳邊。

反抗軍的起義行動就訂在聖誕節前，１２月２３日。在聖誕節之前，儘管警備程度會增加，但街道上任何的忙碌都是能被理解的，是行動的最好時機。

葛雷格里在擬訂計畫的那一天起就為自己請好了這一天的假。他知道註定會辜負麥考羅夫特，但他不得不。他請好假的同一天就為麥考羅夫特準備好了這一年的聖誕禮物－－一枚胸針，以及一封遺書。

他可以想見當麥考羅夫特打開遺書時他會有多心碎，他光想到那畫面也覺得自己心都要碎了。葛雷格里甩甩頭，拒絕自己再繼續想下去。

無論如何，這件事是必須做的。

１２月２３日當天，葛雷格里就如同往常一般地起床盥洗準備上班。就在他預備出門之際，他接到了一通來自麥考羅夫特的電話。

「啊、親愛的，我很遺憾通知你，我今天沒辦法回家吃晚餐了。」麥考羅夫特在電話中如是說。

「怎麼了？」葛雷格里一邊套著自己的皮鞋一邊問著。

「上面－－你知道哪個上面－－來了人，我恐怕我有好幾天都不得安寧了。」麥考羅夫特把話說得有點俏皮，可葛雷格里知道這完全不是那麼一回事。

為什麼是今天？

葛雷格里的心底開始忐忑不安。麥考羅夫特是在提醒他的嗎？還是這只是與往常一樣的又一通電話？

葛雷格里帶著惶惶不安的心情去到叛軍地下基地。他將自己的憂慮告訴和他有著同樣身分的另一位督察迪莫克。迪莫克也皺起了眉頭，他們決定讓所有人一起決定今天的計畫是否實行。

最後所有人決定計畫仍要進行。整整籌備了半年甚至是一年，不可能在這節骨眼放棄，不能讓所有努力都白費。

就算是失敗，他們也要拉下帝國軍一起陪葬。

起義的時間開始在下午四點半，內容是癱瘓倫敦星所有軍警機關，這其中當然也包括了新蘇格蘭場。他們將由偏離市中心的機關開始引爆，在成功引誘對方人力分散後在一舉進攻星球的心臟－－白金漢宮。

事情的開始很順利，但結局可不然。

引爆軍警機關的計畫很成功，他們也順利殲滅了來支援的所有帝國軍。可在最後的關頭，他們還是輸了。

葛雷格里看著站在白金漢宮裡面的麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯，忍不住露出一絲苦笑。他早知道沒能騙過他，卻沒想到會是在這一天。所有的心血，所有的努力，都因為他和一個錯誤的人在一起而付之一炬。

反帝國叛軍在這一天遭到了毀滅性的打擊。所有高層近數被逮捕，包含葛雷格里．雷斯垂德。而所有不屬於高層的反叛軍則是遭到了流放，經由帝國軍艦被送往其他尤其貧困的星球。

葛雷格里坐在個人牢房裡，臉上滿是懊悔。他將所有的罪歸咎於自己。如果他的愛人不是麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯，如果他沒有加入反帝國叛軍，如果他沒有在他面前透露出一絲一毫的可能，所有那些如果的如果，如果都沒有，是不是他們今天就不會這樣？

「我建議你養好精神，以應付明日的驚喜。」驀地，麥考羅夫特冷漠的聲音自牢房外傳來。「你會喜歡的。」

葛雷格裡抬起頭，他咬著唇，眼中都是血絲。「……你是從什麼時候開始知道的？」

麥考羅夫特看著他，就像是在看著一個陌生人，神情波瀾不驚。「你應該問，我是什麼時候開始佈局的。」

「所以是一開始？」葛雷格里倏地站起身，眼底全是被背叛的痛苦。

「噢、別這樣看我，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特放輕了聲音。那是他們溫存時才有的聲線，總是撫慰著他。「我從一開始就警告過你。我給過你無數次提示，但你總是視而不見。我甚至在今天早上給你打了通電話。」

「我不……可是你………」葛雷格里知道他說的那些。他的確有猜過麥考羅夫特或許早知道他的身分，可是事情總是進行得很順利，所以他大意了，他們都大意了，他們和他都以為今天也會是這樣順利。

「失敗沒有理由，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特說。「以普通人的眼光來說，你們算是做得不錯。」

「只可惜我們碰上了你。」葛雷格里恨恨地說。「真可笑。我以為我在利用你，結果卻是相反。」

「我們之間沒有利用，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特微笑地說。「你於我的政治生涯或立場根本毫無助益，談何利用？」

葛雷格里瞪著他，瞪了很久很久，最後，破碎出一個苦笑。「所以，你想怎麼處置我？」

「我說過了。」至於麥考羅夫特，則是收起了自己的微笑。「你會喜歡明天的驚喜的。」

「不要跟我打啞謎！」葛雷格里一拳捶上牆壁怒吼著。「就是告訴我！」

麥考羅夫特面無表情地瞟了他的手一眼，而後，便是什麼也沒說的離開了。

「操！操！操！」眼見他離開，葛雷格里更加憤怒。他一拳又一拳地捶著牆，一句又一句地罵。「操你的麥考羅夫特！操你的福爾摩斯！操你的帝國軍！」最後，他只能顫抖著一雙手，蜷縮在地上痛哭著。

次日，兩名帝國軍將一夜未睡的葛雷格里從個人牢房裡帶了出來。他步履蹣跚的跟在他們身後，腦袋亂糟糟的想著接下來到底有什麼在等著他。

最後，他被帶到了一間會議廳。空蕩蕩的房間內只有一張長桌。長桌後坐著的是一名穿著帝國軍高層軍服的白髮傢伙，麥考羅夫特站在桌旁，像條忠心的顧門犬。葛雷格里被自己的形容給惹笑了。

忠心的顧門犬，以前別人也是這樣稱呼他的。

「所以，就是這位。」高層假意的輕笑道。「瞞了你好幾年的愛人，新蘇格蘭場兇案組的督察。」

「是的。」麥考羅夫特皺眉看著葛雷格里，毫不掩飾聲音中的怒意。

「那麼，展現給我看吧。」高層說。「你的忠誠。」

葛雷格里震驚的瞪大眼睛。

「如您所願。」麥考羅夫特點點頭。他走近了葛雷格里，站在他的面前，然後自胸袋裡掏出他護身用的槍。

「所以，這就是我們的結局。」葛雷格里苦笑道。「這樣也好，起碼你不用再擔心我會死在某個你不知道的地方。」

麥考羅夫特收緊了下頷。

「我留了聖誕禮物給你，麥克。」葛雷格里微笑地閉上眼睛。「你知道我會把東西藏在哪。」

「…我知道。」傳來的是麥考羅夫特哽住一般的聲音，然後才是一聲槍響。

半晌後，葛雷格里睜開眼睛，首先看見的是麥考羅夫特的背影。他眨了眨眼，還沒反應過來到底發生了什麼事。

「我告訴過你今天會有驚喜。」麥考羅夫特的聲音背著他傳來。「你喜歡嗎？」他讓開自己的身體，在面前的，是死不瞑目、一臉震驚的高層。

「你……這到底…搞……？」突來的變故讓葛雷格里直接失去語言能力。他的眼神在高層與麥考羅夫特的身上來回，分鐘後才驚醒似的一把抓住麥考羅夫特的衣領。「麥考羅夫特，他是高層！你會害死你自己的！」

似乎對於葛雷格里的擔心很是開心，麥考羅夫特覆上他的手笑著道：「我展現我的忠誠給他看了。他要求的。」

「少跟我耍嘴皮子，麥考羅夫特！我在擔心你！」葛雷格里怒吼著。「你到底在做什麼？！」

「他在拯救你愛的這個愚蠢星球，蓋文。」一道聲音從門口傳來。葛雷格里轉頭望去，走進來的人是夏洛克和約翰。

「我的名字是葛雷格！你這狗娘養的小渾蛋！」葛雷格里怒吼道。

夏洛克聳聳肩，麥考羅夫特及約翰則是笑了起來。

看著他們許久，葛雷格里終是脫力鬆開了自己還抓在麥考羅夫特衣領上的手。反之，卻是麥考羅夫特抓住了他的手。

「我很抱歉。」麥考羅夫特看著葛雷格里傷痕累累的手說。

夏洛克做出了欲嘔的表情。

「所以，你們這些傢伙到底要告訴我實情了沒？」葛雷格里不爽的問。不用猜都知道肯定是福爾摩斯兄弟策畫了一場謀反，把他蒙在鼓裡。去他的，為什麼約翰可以知道他不行？

「晚點。我們還有些後續要清理。」麥考羅夫特微微笑地說。「以及，華生醫生，能請你協助我帶葛雷格去醫務室檢查包紮一下嗎？」

「當然。」小個子軍醫義不容辭地點點頭。

「我不去。」葛雷格里則是拒絕。「我要知道你們在搞什麼，不然我哪兒都不去。」他雙手環胸，就是一副要耗大家來耗的姿態。

麥考羅夫特露出一個寵溺，卻又啞然失笑的表情。他的愛人一直都是這樣，雷厲風行的牛脾氣，可他偏愛他這樣。「罷了，你今天就跟著我吧。」

「夏利，接下來的事情就麻煩你了。」臨走前，麥考羅夫特對著夏洛克說。「一個都不能留。你知道的。」

夏洛克看著他，輕聲說：「聖誕快樂，我的大哥哥。」

聽到這個稱呼，麥考羅夫特露出一個微笑也說：「聖誕快樂，我的小弟弟。」

在路上，葛雷格里才知道了事情的原貌。

打從他一開始進了反叛軍福爾摩斯兄弟就知道了。他們無數次地背著他用那比電腦還精密的腦袋推敲策畫著要怎麼做才能保全自己所想要的。

麥考羅夫特想保的是葛雷格里，以及倫敦；夏洛克則是約翰，還有他的世界。

最後他們選擇保留反叛軍的行動，並以之作掩護進行自己的計劃。至於麥考羅夫特，他的確有提醒葛雷格里，只是他用的是他自己的方式，而進行解讀的葛雷格里用的也是自己的方式。但這一切根本也就在麥考羅夫特的算計之內。

今天，是故事的終結。夏洛克和約翰在倫敦星的外圍帝國守望塔中植入了假的監控畫面。這是麥考羅夫特的專長。這一份假的監控畫面將會永保倫敦星的安全，不受帝國注意。至於夏洛克和約翰，接下來則負責跑腿工作。他們要揪出每一個可能會帝國軍工作的人，以防世界再次崩壞。

直到回到家，葛雷格里．雷斯垂德才真的有活過來的感覺。

「所以……都結束了？」他愣愣地看著麥考羅夫特問。

「理論上，是的。」麥考羅夫特正在解去自己身上的裝備，聲音仍舊是平平淡淡的。

「大家都…平安了？」他繼續傻楞楞地問。

「如果沒有人犯傻的話，是的。」麥考羅夫特解袖扣、折起袖子。他走向一旁的威士忌。「來一些？」

葛雷格里深呼吸，然後長出一口氣。「再好不過了。」

麥考羅夫特為他倒了半杯威士忌並遞給了他。他輕敲了葛雷格里的杯子，微笑道：「聖誕快樂，我親愛的。」

葛雷格里愣愣的看著自己手中的威士忌，然後再抬眼看向麥考羅夫特。「我……」

「我不需要你的道歉，親愛的。」麥考羅夫特截去了他的話。「那些你就當作是……職業風險吧。」他笑瞇了眼。「我不在意。」

「可是我在意。」吞了一口酒，葛雷格里說道。「我誤會你背叛我，還咒罵你。」

「那是我讓你看見的，不是嗎？」麥考羅夫特聳聳肩。「這表示我演得很好。或許我該報名演藝學院獎。」

「……你又在耍嘴皮子了。」葛雷格里指出。他再吞了一口酒。熱辣的威士忌能很好的灼熱他的眼睛。

麥考羅夫特嘆了口氣，放下手中的酒。他甚至一口都還沒喝到。他走近葛雷格里，用拇指為他拭去流下的淚。「你太善良，太多朋友。這是我不能告訴你的原因。我很抱歉我讓你這麼難過，能給我個補償的機會嗎？」

「…為什麼是你補償我？」葛雷格里止不住眼淚的問。

「因為我只是想找個理由向你求婚而已。」麥考羅夫特說。他接著退了一步，單膝跪地，自馬甲胸袋內拎出了兩枚白金戒指。「你願意嫁給我嗎？」

「我的老天！」葛雷格里被嚇得倒退了一步差點沒站穩，不過眼淚倒是停下來了。「說真的，你挑今天？」

「高潮迭起，可不是嗎？」麥考羅夫特得意地說。

葛雷格里差點沒忍住翻了個白眼。他走前一步，也學著麥考羅夫特單膝跪地。他握上麥考羅夫特捏著戒指的手，拉到自己面前，吻上了戒指。「你願意娶我嗎？」

麥考羅夫特笑彎了眼，他說：「我的榮幸。」他們為彼此戴上了戒指，並送上一個神聖的吻。

最後，當他們在床上做完愛休息時，葛雷格里說：「你知道我準備的聖誕禮物是封遺書嗎？」

「當然。」麥考羅夫特啄吻著他的手心說。「我幫你把律師和見證人都準備好了。」

葛雷格里微微笑，主動吻上了麥考羅夫特。

崎人 2020.06.29

=============================

此文權當RG叔生賀文  
我終於又要再次寄信給他惹  
上次沒要到簽名照, 這次我一定要成功!!!

BTW  
其實我跟星戰劇情不大熟, 有認真看完的只有俠盜一號, 因為另一位男神丹爺有演  
如果背景設定有蟲麻煩請跳過, 感激不盡~

此外, 此文屬拋磚引玉之作  
如果有人喜歡星戰文但是苦於沒有背景, 歡迎把此文夾去配, 我很OK的~  
畢竟我其實覺得自己寫得很潦草~  
(不是覺得, 是真的是)


End file.
